Games tables of the type to which the present invention is directed include such types as billiard and snooker tables. Such tables have traditionally been made from a slate base and a covering of felt over the slate with the felt providing rolling resistance for a ball. Generally such games tables have heavy wooden frames to support the slate base and are extremely heavy. There is also little scope for a designer to devise innovative designs.
It is the object of this invention to provide a games table and a playing surface for a games table which is more innovative and modem in design and allows for flexibility for a designer. A further object is to provide an alternative playing surface material for an existing games table such as a billiards table.